Devices are known in the field of automated management of coins, which use a coin sorter for counting coins, and hoppers for dispensing till cash, a composition pre-programmed in a microcontroller built into the automatic machine. Such devices are entirely or partly described by patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,054, 6,196,913, and FR 2 784 772. With these devices, productivity may be improved for certain tasks for managing coins, mainly in stores of a certain importance. However, with their capacities, it is not possible to automate the formation of till cash amounts comprising banknotes, and moreover they have a geometry suitable for only one type of cash drawer. Moreover, the limits of their programming possibilities do not always allow them to perform sufficiently different tasks in order to authorize a sufficiently comprehensive use or according to a sufficiently autonomous operation.
Patent application FR 0105624 teaches a till cash dispenser which may be more flexibly managed and programmed by a standard type of computer, for dispensing determined amounts of coins of different types as well as of two types of banknotes. Because of its flexibility, and the dispensing of banknotes, with such an automatic machine, productivity of the services of a central cash desk may be increased in a medium or large retail store, but it always requires that it be filled regularly and it only provides a limited number of operations.
For managing the takings and the till cash amounts of small units, such as small retail shops or services in which each intervening person manages her/his own till autonomously, such as public transport conductors or bartenders or catering waiters, it may however be helpful to automate more numerous and varied tasks without however occupying personnel for this purpose.
For example, it may be helpful to allow such an intervening person to get rid of his/her takings and to have them counted and recorded regularly, in particular for limiting losses in the case of theft. It may also be helpful to allow such an intervening person to get or purchase change at any moment. In particular, such tasks are difficult to automate when the different intervening persons are not grouped together in a same location, and/or move around in not very-secure or badly secured locations.
An automatic machine for managing coins or takings or till cash, as coins and notes, which may be fed or emptied by interventions which do not interfere with the management of the cash contained in the device, is known from patent application EP 1 376 488.
However, such an automatic machine does not guarantee security for the operators responsible for performing global withdrawal of the takings or filling it with coins and notes or other operations for managing the automatic machine.